Lost in a Memory
by lykHELL
Summary: What could she do to rouse her out of her memory? AU


**Disclaimer: standard disclaimer applies, I own nothing...T_T**

* * *

Yumi calmly swam through the pool, occasionally marveling at the ornately tiled bottom as she dipped her head into the waters and swam forward. Pulling her head out of the water to breathe, she registered the blue sky through the clear glass ceiling above her and the huge potted palm trees that surrounded the poolside inside the Ogasawara mansion.

Sachiko crept into the pool room from a meeting and sat calmly on one of the pool chairs, watching Yumi intently as she swam laps, back and forth. She leaned forward and smiled. She always felt happy when her girlfriend enjoyed herself.

After a few moments she was unable to resist getting her attention.

She grinned and said loudly. "Yumi!" the brunette paused in her motions and turned in her direction.

"Sachiko!" She exclaimed, pulling her goggles up and then treading water towards her. She paused a few feet from where she sat, and looked up at her.

She took her palm and slapped the water hard, causing some to splash up towards the older girl. The droplets landed on her suit even though she jumped back to avoid the water.

"HEY!" Sachiko yelled before laughing and stooping at the edge of the pool. She reached into the warm water and splashed back. Yumi grinned and splashed her again.

Back and forth they splashed each other. Sachiko shrugged out of her blazer and put it in the chair. Caught up in her excitement, she crouched low and attempted to splash her with both hands.

And then she accidentally tumbled into the pool.

Yumi stared in shock and then began frantically swimming towards the deep end where Sachiko had fallen. As she drew closer, she dragged her goggles over her eyes and slipped under the water.

As she saw Sachiko struggle underneath, brown eyes widened.

_Oh no…_

If there was one thing she knew Sachiko could not endure, it was being submerged in water. She hastened towards her, as Sachiko broke the surface and started thrashing.

"Sachiko!" She grabbed her arm, trying to support her. Sachiko struggled wildly, her head going under again. Yumi followed her under, hooked her arm over her shoulders, pulled them both up and began treading towards the shallow end of the pool. The older girl resisted her, body tense and rigid with fear.

Yumi took deep breaths and tried to concentrate. Overcome by fear, the seconds that passed felt like minutes, hours to her. Somehow she managed to make it to the shallow end and the pool stairs. Still dragging her along, she suddenly realized that Sachiko had gone limp. She turned to look at her and saw her eyes were closed.

_Had she taken in any water?_

She was certain that she had kept her head above water. She managed to pull her up on the pool steps and as she sat there, she leaned her back against her legs and patted her face with her hand.

"Sachiko, Sachiko." She said frantically. She was relieved to see that she was still breathing. Suddenly Sachiko moved and came to a crawl on the pool steps, her body trembling.

"Can't breathe." She rasped, her body shaking harder. Instinctively, Yumi embraced her as Sachiko's head came down against her shoulder and clutched at her.

"Save me." She whimpered.

"Sachiko, it's alright now."

The older girl shook her head and leaned into her shoulder. "I'm drowning." She said before another shudder wracked her body.

"But you aren't drowning, I've pulled you out." Yumi offered.

Sachiko trembled harder and whispered "No one is coming."

"I'm going to die here." She said plaintively.

Yumi looked at her in alarm before realizing that she was caught up in her own thoughts rather than the current moment. She heard her anguished sob and remembered what Youko had told her long ago.

_"She was kidnapped when she was a child and the car crashed into the river. She drowned and almost died."_

She knew that Sachiko couldn't swim, but had never understood the toll of that experience on her and why everyone was so determined to help her avoid the water. But as her girlfriend shivered in her arms, lost to some memory that she couldn't share, she understood all too well.

Yumi pulled her closer and stroked her hair in an attempt to soothe her. What could she do to rouse her out of the memories?

Sachiko was now calling for her mother and father and her grandfather. She even called for Suguru, and Youko. Over and over she cried that she was drowning.

Yumi held her closer and leaned her cheek against the bent head, Sachiko's pain causing her anguish as well. If she could have she would have been there that time. Even when she was small she had always been good at swimming.

She would have gone to save her.

That thought filled her with a warm feeling. Dimly she realized that Sachiko was now calling for her.

"Yumi? Help me…"

"I've got you." She said soothingly. When there's no reply, she understood that she was still lost in her own thoughts. She let Sachiko scramble closer to her and held tightly to her as she embraced her.

A few quiet moments passed punctuated by Sachiko's agitated breathing ensued. Yumi held her in her arms, her lips pressed against the raven hair. An idea came to her and she closed her eyes and began to sing.

A few more quiet moments passed as the soft sound of Yumi's singing echoed in the pool room.

And then suddenly Sachiko whispered "Maria-sama?"

Yumi smiled against her hair and continued to sing, rubbing her cheek against the back of Sachiko's head. The trembling ceased and as it did, Sachiko raised her head to look at her. Yumi gazed back into tearful blue eyes and continued to sing quietly as she absently finger combed Sachiko's bangs from her forehead.

Blue eyes stared at her in shock.

"Yumi." She whispered.

She wasn't drowning, she wasn't lost.

One person had come to save her.

The one she wanted most.

As Yumi finished the song, Sachiko leaned forward and kissed her deeply.


End file.
